Arrested
by Reidlover72
Summary: After one decision Danny gets arrested and Jamie is in trouble. What will happen and will it split up the family or make it stronger. Based on the promo for Framed. CHAPTER 2 IS UP NOW
1. Prologue

_This story is based on the upcoming episode on Friday. Enjoy the preview; the first chapter will be up tomorrow. I don't own Blue Bloods or anything recognizable_

**Prologue:**

"Danny Reagan you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. If you start asking questions now, you can stop at any time. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

"Yes I haven't done anything wrong."

"Danny you are being charged with possession and trafficking two kilos of cocaine."

"Boss I promise you that I would never do anything illegal."

"You're Broke Danny."

"What does being broke have anything to do with it?"

"Being broke can make a man do desperate things."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

24 Hours earlier

Danny walked into the 12th precinct searching for Jamie, instead of finding him Danny found Sgt. Renzulli at his desk filling out paperwork.

"Hey Tony have you seen Jamie recently?"

"Not in a bit but I'll bet he would still be in the locker room."

"Thanks sarge."

"No problem Danny."

Danny entered the locker room just as Jamie tossed the last of his clothing into his duffle bag.

"Hey kid how does it feel to be back on the beat?"

"Good, it has only been a few days though."

"True it does take a while to get back into the rhythm of things again." Danny stated. "Why don't we go to a bar to celebrate after your shift tonight and have a good time?"

"Ya that would be fine."

"Great, how about we meet at the bar on 5th Avenue; I'll text you the address, Does 9 o'clock sound good to you?"

"Ya 9 o'clock is fine, were are Linda and the boys going to be?"

"They are at Linda's mom's house."

"Is everything ok between you?"

"Everything is fine Jamie." Danny replied sarcastically

"Ok, just take a chill pill Danny, I was just curious."

"Whatever, I've got to go a new case just opened up, I'll see you tonight"

"Ok see you later"

Danny rushed out of the locker room and rushed back to work, as Jamie got ready to go to the gym.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie hurried to the bar, he was twenty minutes late, he spotted Danny at the bar drinking a beer. He walked over and sat down beside him at the bar.

Danny turned to look at Jamie and said "You're late"

"Just twenty minutes, sarge kept me from letting me leave when I wanted to and there was a lot of traffic."

"Well let's forget work and celebrate" Danny said as he ordered two beers from the bartender. "We're so getting you plastered tonight Jamie"

"Hilarious, I'm good I don't want to because the last time you said that my night didn't exactly end up to well."

"If I remember correctly you woke up next to a porcelain throne puking your guts out." Danny laughed. "Am I close"

"I was turning twenty one, plus I had an annoying brother trying to get me drunk, and it's not going to happen again."

"All I wanted to do is get you away from studying for a while; you were quite a geek back then after all." Danny smirked "besides you had just turned twenty one, it's a rite of passage to get hammered on that birthday; also that was your first beer."

"Legally that is."

"Wait so the golden boy wasn't as innocent as he likes people to believe." Danny said shocked "Tell me more about this bad boy side of yours."

"No I will not it is none of your business anyways."

"Yes it is I'm your brother, so tell me."

"Nope" Jamie stated determined to keep that side of him hidden from his brother.

"You will eventually tell me, mark my words."

"Can we please drop it, I will never tell you Danny."

"Fine, whatever"

The conversation slowly shifts from conversation to conversation as the time moves forwards and until they drink a few more beers and they start to get a little bit tipsy. Neither one of them would say that they were drunk yet but they were drinking a lot.

As the clock neared one o'clock the conversation took a strange turn, which started with Danny looking around the bar at all of the different women in the bar. As he looked back at his brother he thought about how lonely Jamie must feel just going through the motions of life.

So Danny asked "Have you thought of hooking up with anyone lately?"

Confused Jamie replied "No I haven't really thought of hooking up with anyone"

"Well how long has it been?"

"It's been about two years now since Sydney left me"

"Seriously, back before I met Linda I could barely go two weeks without Hooking up with someone" Danny stated surprised "Don't tell Sean or Jack I told you that"

"Your secret is safe with me don't worry about it."

"Well I'm worried, you need to get laid or you're going to become a grumpy old man."

"No I'm not going to turn into a grumpy old man Danny." Jamie Grumbled

"Oh great it has already started, we need to get you a girl and fast."

"Whatever Danny" Jamie said finishing the last of his beer.

"Alright I will be your wing man tonight, and you are going home with a girl."

"Fine"

"Ok, How about that red head over there on your six."

"I'm not that desperate Danny." Jamie stated annoyed with his brother

"Ok not her, how about that blond over at the other side of the bar."

"Not my type"

"Ok well let's try this again, the one in the black, very short dress."

"No she looks desperate"

"Dude you're killing me here, help me out some"

"Fine"

They kept looking for someone as the night wore on, at 1:30 Jamie did end up going home with a beautiful Brunette named Jessica, At least Danny was pretty sure that is her name. Danny ends up staying for a while drinking one final beer, then he pays the tab and leaves for home in a cab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, from all of beer he drank last night. The alarm clock that was ringing did not help it so he pounded it, almost breaking it. He reached over to the other side of the bed and it was cold. He then remembered that Linda and the boys were at her mom's house last night.

He got dressed in record time and went downstairs and made toast for breakfast. He also made a cup of black coffee that he knew that he would need today.

After breakfast he cleaned up the kitchen and just as he was about to leave the house his cell phone rang, it was Jamie.

"Hey Kid, how did it go last night?"

"Fine" Jamie stated sounding disappointed

"Oh ya, do you want to tell me the truth or keep me guessing here Jamie?"

"Fine, she stole my wallet and watch that you gave me a few years ago. It was stupid of me to bring her to a motel"

"You brought her to a motel, how romantic, ha ha that's funny."

"And why is that funny Danny." Jamie asked irritated.

"It's not sorry… where are you I'll pick you up?"

"I'm at the Waterfront Motel, room twelve."

"Ok I will be there in about twenty minutes so stay put."

"Ok thanks Danny."

"Don't mention it; it's what brothers do for each other, see you soon."

"Bye." Jamie said ending the phone conversation.

Danny hung up the phone and drove twenty minutes to the motel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny arrived at the motel in just under twenty minutes and went up to room 12. He knocked on the door stating. "Hey kid it's me open up."

The door opened slowly and Jamie looked tired and annoyed.

"How are you, other than the obvious?" Danny joked trying to make Jamie smile.

"Great, come right in Danny." Jamie said sarcastically

"Ok, well you look great if you are going for more of a just rolled out of bed look" Danny replied as he stepped into the room.

Jamie glared at Danny

"Just talk to me it's supposed to help or whatever, its fine I won't judge, I promise."

"Fine I'll tell you if you promise not to tell dad or anyone about this conversation."

"Deal whatever is said in this room stays in this weird smelling room."

"Good."

They went and sat in the only two chairs that occupied the room.

An awkward silence encased the room for a few minutes until Danny finally broke it saying "This is awkward."

"Fine I'll start. I'm mad that this even happened, what did I ever do to her, and plus I am mad that I let you talk me into doing it."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, First of all I didn't force you into anything, and second you seemed really into it last night at the bar."

Jamie blushed and said "I guess I was." An awkward laugh was followed.

"Besides you should have stopped me, I was really drunk this should not have happened."

"What are you really mad about, the fact that you hooked up for the night with a beautiful woman, or the fact that she ended up stealing your wallet and watch."

"I guess it was the latter of the two." Jamie replied

"It happens a lot Jamie, I had my wallet one night getting into bed with a beautiful woman but by the next morning it was gone."

"Too much information Danny." Jamie stated slightly embarrassed

"Sorry but don't get down about it, just cancel the credit cards and debit cards and forget about the cash that was in it and move on and forget." Danny said "besides this is a time when you are young where you are allowed to be slightly naive and ignore things."

"You're still naïve Danny,"

"Ouch that stings bro."

"Good you deserve it."

"Hey I'm trying to help you here, so listen for once."

"Hey it's the Reagan stubbornness that is shining through." Jamie stated with pride

"Ya well it was not your fault."

"Ok, who stole the wallet from you?"

"Her name was Sarah Williams and she was gorgeous."

"Did you ever get your wallet back?" Jamie questioned

"No" Danny stated

"Well in my case I shouldn't have listened to you."

"What are you talking about you're always supposed to listen to your big brother."

"If I did that I think I would be way different than I am now."

"What's that supposed to mean Jamie?" Danny questioned

"It means that I would have done more rebellious things than I ended up doing over the course of my teenage years."

"I believe that; now that we are back to that topic tell me something that you did rebellious during that time."

"No way, I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Fine but I can find out some of the things you did from Erin."

"She wouldn't because she doesn't know; besides if you did I would tell Jack some of the rebellious things you did as a teenager."

"Oh that is a low blow Jamie Reagan; you might want to watch your back from now on."

"What are you going to bore me to death?"

"I am a funny guy." Danny said surprised.

"Sure whatever you say Danny Reagan."

"Oh you are so going to pay for that one little brother." Danny stated leaning in trying his best to look menacing.

"Oh am I?" Jamie retorted.

"Yes you will, I promise you will pay for it," Danny said as he moved in closer, then he hit Jamie lightly on the back of the head."

"What was that for?" Jamie asked in shock.

"A hint at what is coming for you, besides I've got to go to work or else I'm going to be late, I'll drop you off at your apartment if you would like."

"Ya that would be great Danny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got to Jamie's apartment a little while later and as Jamie got out of the car Danny said "Everything said at the motel stays at the motel right."

"Yes that was the deal."

"Just reminding you Jamie." Danny said "I'll see you Sunday."

"See you Sunday, bye." Jamie said as he got out of the car.

Jamie shut the car door and went into his apartment while Danny drove to work. Neither of the two knew that their lives were about to take a drastic change for the worst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: That's it for now; the next chapter will be Danny's arrest. Also the rest of the characters will show up as the story progresses. Please review they make me happy and more likely to update faster._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Danny walked into his precinct about half an hour later than he usually does. As soon as he walked in his boss Sgt. Gormley spotted him and walked over towards him with a determined look in his eyes.

"You're late Reagan." Sgt. Gormley stated as he approached Danny.

"Ya sorry Sarge family issues." Danny said hopeful that his excuse would work.

"Is it Linda or your kids? What's Wrong?" Sgt. Gormley asked worried

"No sarge it's not them." Danny said slightly annoyed.

"Ok, what's wrong then?" Sgt. Gormley asked trying to get a proper answer from Danny.

"Jamie had a question about something that's all sarge, ok. I promise" Danny stated getting annoyed.

"Fine, whatever Reagan I'm not your babysitter." Sgt. Gormley said.

"Do we have a case?" Danny asked trying to change the subject.

"No." Sgt. Gormley stated.

"What! Why not?"

"Detective Manners got a case and no other cases have come in yet." Sgt. Gormley stated. "Besides it will give you plenty of time to that mountain of paperwork on your desk."

Danny huffed and told Sgt. Gormley "fine, I'll get started on it right away" slightly sarcastic.

Danny walked over to the desk that he shares with his work partner Jackie and sat down in his chair with a huff.

"I hate this." Danny stated causing Jackie to look up from her paperwork.

"When have you ever liked doing paperwork?" Jackie questioned.

"Never." Danny stated. "Besides there is a case I could be working on."

"Ya well we didn't get assigned that case so drop it." Jackie said. "I've never seen you get this upset over not getting a case before."

"I'm not upset; I'm just frustrated that someone overlooked us and gave the case to another detective."

"I'm sure that Detective Manners is going to do a great job on the case; we'll probably get the next case that comes in so there is nothing to be frustrated about."

"Fine, let's get to work." Danny said giving up his argument.

They worked on their paperwork until all of Jackie's reports were finished, which wasn't until about mid-afternoon.

"Finished." Jackie said relieved to be finished the paperwork.

"How did you get done so fast?" Danny asked surprised.

"Well it shouldn't be too much of a surprise since I don't let my work pile up so long."

"I get busy." Danny said defending himself.

"You don't have much more to do, I'm going to clock out and go home, but if there is a case call me."

"I have at least ten more reports to finish before my date night with the wife tonight; I will call you if we get a case." Danny said

"You should have thought about that before you let your reports get out of hand, I think Sgt. Gormley wants all of the reports done tonight, if you work fast you will get all of them finished."

"Alright I'll get them done somehow; maybe I can con Jamie into doing the rest of my paperwork for me." Danny said joking

"Have fun trying to get Jamie to do your paperwork, have a good night Danny." Jackie said as she finished packing up her purse.

"Good night." Danny said as Jackie left their desk.

Danny worked fast and finished all of his reports by the time his shift ended at five. He clocked out and went down to Linda's favourite restaurant to meet her for supper.

Linda was already at the restaurant by the time Danny arrived at six.

A waitress brought Danny over to the table where Linda was seated waiting. Linda was wearing a beautiful black long sleeve dress and a pair of two inch heels.

"You look beautiful tonight." Danny said as he approached the table.

Looking up Linda said "Thanks" just before Danny leaned over and kissed her.

Danny sat across from Linda and picked up a menu.

"How are you?" Linda asked as Danny looked over the menu

"Fine. How are your parents?" Danny asked avoiding the question

"Good."

"Sean and Jack."

"They're good, they loved the sleep over at their grandparent's house but they are excited to see you."

"That's great, I'm sorry I couldn't come with you last night, it was the only time in a while that I have been able to hang out with Jamie."

"How is Jamie?" Linda asked

"Good, he is becoming more and more like me though."

"How?"

"I think he's starting to enjoy the night scene a bit more."

"You must be so proud." Linda said sarcastically

"I am, I've been trying to get him to be like me since he was a teenager." Danny said missing Linda's sarcasm

"So you do miss the old Danny, the one that partied all hours of the night."

"No not at all, I am just happy that Jamie is letting loose a little bit, it's about time he needs to live a little." Danny said proud of his brother

"Right well let's enjoy this dinner shall we." Linda said

"Of course." Danny said catching the underlining meaning.

The rest of their supper went relatively smooth. Both Danny and Linda enjoyed the supper and after they paid the bill they went out to the cars which surprisingly were parked right beside each other.

"I'll meet you at your dad's to pick up the boys right." Linda asked

"Ya of course." Danny said

Suddenly Danny's phone beeped signalling that he received a text message.

Danny fished his phone out of his coat pocket and the text he received from Jamie read:

**Hey I need to see you ASAP -Jamie**

Danny replied:

**What's wrong? Where are you? -Danny**

A minute later Danny received:

**Tell you when you get here. I'm at my apartment. -Jamie**

Danny text back:

**Ok be there in a bit -Danny**

Putting away his phone Danny looked over at Linda who was waiting by her car. "It was Jamie he needs me to go over to his apartment right now" he tried to explain

"Ok fine I'll meet you at home." Linda said sadly.

"Thanks for understanding I love you. Tell the boys I'll see them as soon as I can" Danny said as he jumped into his green van and drove off towards Jamie's apartment.

Linda drove to pick up the boys from pop's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie looked at his watch again as anxiously waited for Danny to show up. He was seated on his couch trying to watch TV. He glanced at his watch. _What's taking him so long?_ Jamie wondered.

A knock sounded from his front door. Jamie jumped up from his couch and walked towards the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw it was his brother, and opened the door.

"Hey kid what's up?" Danny asked after walking in and shutting the door.

"Right, straight to the point..." Jamie said trying to avoid the situation.

"You were the one who called me away from a date with Linda." Danny said as both of them sat down on the couches in the family room.

"Is she mad?" Jamie asked worried

"Nah, but you're still stalling so get on with it." Danny said trying to hurry up the conversation.

"Can I get you a beer or a soda?" Jamie asked still stalling.

"No I want you to tell me what you're avoiding." Danny said leaning forward in his chair giving the Jamie the famous Danny Reagan detective glare.

"Well…ummm…" Jamie said scratching the back of his neck.

"Come on kid, spill already." Danny said increasing the Danny Reagan detective glare

"Fine." Taking a breath Jamie started. "You know that girl from last night."

"Ya the one that stole your wallet after… you know" Danny said not wanting to complete that sentence.

"Yes well she turned up dead today…" Jamie said looking away from Danny

"What?" Danny said shocked

"She was found early this morning in a back ally right by the motel we were at last night." Jamie said "She had been beaten and stabbed.

"So" Danny said

"I'm worried, what if I was the last person to see her alive, what if…"

"Whoa whoa, Jamie just stop, you didn't do it right…" Danny asked interrupting Jamie's rant.

"No I would never kill anyone Danny." Jamie said surprised that Danny would ever suggest that.

"I know you wouldn't, so just let the investigation work itself out and if a detective comes knocking on that door answer every question they might have honestly." Danny said pointing at the front door. "No matter what. Alright"

"Alright thanks." Jamie said hoping this would just blow over.

"Ok well I have to go but I'll call Jackie and tell her everything you just told me and she will look into it for us ok."

"That's fine." Jamie said gratefully

"Alright I'll call you tomorrow ok." Danny said getting up to leave.

"Alright bye." Jamie said as Danny left the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny was driving back towards Staten Island. He finished his conversation with Jackie about Jamie. She was going to figure out what was going on with that case.

He turned up the music and the end to a great song was playing so he started singing along to it.

Step by step...

Don't you know I need you

Step by step...

Yes, I do girl

Step by step

Ooh baby, you're always in my mind

Step by step

Ooh girl, I really think it's just a matter of time

Danny didn't notice the cop car until it turned on its lights.

"Shit." Danny said as he pulled over to the side of the road and turned down the music.

He grabbed his detective badge and put his hands on the dash board as the police officer stepped out of his cruiser.

The officer walked up to Danny's van and peered inside.

"Good evening sir." The officer said trying to start a conversation.

"Good evening." Danny said trying to be patient.

"Can I see some identification?" The officer asked.

"Here is my badge, does that work." Danny asked showing the detective his badge.

"Ya that's fine." The officer said. "Can I search your vehicle Detective?"

"Yes you can." Danny said "But can I ask what this is about."

"No." The detective said. "But you can open the trunk of your van."

"Sure." Danny said opening the trunk.

Danny stepped out of the van as the officer moved towards the back of the van.

Danny opened the trunk.

"Sir I can assure you there is nothing back here except for some of my kids junk."

"I still need to look." Replied the officer.

"Fine" Danny said opening the trunk. "See there is nothing there."

"Sir can you move that blanket." The officer asked pointing to the blanket that was covering a few items.

"Fine." Danny said getting a little bit annoyed.

Danny reached into the trunk and removed the blanket. When he removed the blanket two tightly wrapped packets of white powder were reviled.

"What is that?" The officer asked.

"I don't know that's not mine I swear." Danny said getting worried.

"Ya I've heard that one before." The cop said.

The cop shut the van when Danny moved out of the way.

"Hands up on the van." The cop requested

Danny put his hands on the van.

"Sir you are under arrest, you have the right…" the officer said as he moved Danny to the patrol car.

He couldn't process it. He was under arrest.

Danny didn't realise that this was just the start of what was soon going to become the worst time of his life.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _

_How do you like this chapter? I'm sorry I have not posted anything for a while I've been very busy lately. _

_I hope you like it please review. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, Alerted and favourited._


End file.
